Emerging trends in systems place increasing performance demands on the system. The increasing demands can cause thermal increases in the system. The thermal increases can cause a reduction in device performance, a reduction in the lifetime of a device, and delays in data throughput.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.